kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chainoffire
You have new messages (show most recent). What's this? \( _O_ )/ ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) 01:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC)|shana=LA hasn't seen that gigguk video and LA will talk about JYB later...but first... *ahem*...FAIRY TAIL IS GETTING RENEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EDIT1: details also LA sees...(bout JYB)...}} 07:39, August 28, 2013 (UTC)|origami= Time for a looooooooooooong rant about this mainstream anime thing. Ok, LA knows the entire deal with people and anime, LA has publicly...yes PUBLICLY shown LA interest to everyone through different measures and even experimenting it by showing them anime OP's...yes LA HAS DONE THIS...and most of the time...they don't give a crap. LA knows that. For anime to become mainstream would be a great thing to do, everyone would want to know how LA feels about this and that in different animes etc. however this is exactly the same as the same old same old long running f**king dramas that's bee plaguing and degrading soo many people worldwide they might as well be the countries media zombies...wait LA remembers saying this before...anyways. Anime mainstream is great, but if morphs and mutants into the cliched version of long running drama's...LA doesn't see it. LA would rather that anime be appreciated and known that it isn't some dumb kid's show or some weird complex show, the latter however LA needs to point out something...know the saying "don't criticize something you haven't seen?", well for one for LA as a critic, YOU know what LA had to go through to say whether something was crap or not...Ikkitousen, Queen's Blade, Garzey's Wing, Space Thunder Kids, Video Brinquedo and Spark Plug movies. LA knows this for a FACT that if you don't know what you haven't seen, they the general public has no proof that that anime is a dumb kids show, instead of dismissing it as some dumb kids shows. Now of course to the American live shows that are popular from Breaking Bad or Game of Thrones they are very intense situations whether it be politics, gang wars etc. Now you think anime to those newbies they think dumb kids cartoons.....now add it towards LA's "don't criticize something you haven't seen?"...THEY the general audience haven't seen Fate/Zero, Mirai Nikki, Attack on Titan or even for the "long running drama zombies"...Ore Imouto. If the general public does notice this, fine for them but LA does sees the anime as a cult of the nerdom, we have our own niche that we only know as some superb storytelling in animated form and if corporate hacks comes in and money maker this, LA won't be pleased. If New Zealand got hold of anime, in LA's opinion...they will pun everything to hell if they tried making their own version of anime. LA does want anime to be recognized...not mainstreamed, cos LA will know the distributors of anime within New Zealand will hack anime to pieces giving no freedom for the nerdom of anime. In all, anime needs to be recognized cos LA can see for one thing, in New Zealand, if they don't have variety (Sports, Long running dramas.), New Zealand media will pre-date Japanese media by several decades if they want to see any progress from the media zombies, bu LA doesn't want anime to become like the long running drama's...so another words, keep the hype just don't let those corporate hacks get to anime and defile it. And bout JYB...he's pretty great VA...he's on LA's list!}} Music Medley with Monobear 13:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC)|monobear=UPUPU~...... }} ???